KnB Drabbles
by choucchi
Summary: A set of drabbles about GOM/Kagami! Will be updated depending on the inspirations and ideas I get!
1. Chapter 1

Standing facing on of the counter with his eyes wide, Kagami couldn't believe his eyes. Kuroko was right about what he said, that because of the rising popularity of some basketball players, mainly the Kiseki no Sedai, some marketing company used this as a chance to increase their profit so they made a collection of perfumes for each of them. Kagami was glad that at this time of day, there were not many costumers. He quickly grabbed Aomine's bottle and headed hastily to the cashier to pay for it, giving the clerk a dark glare while his face darkened in embarrassment when she giggled.

After reaching his apartment, Kagami decided to test the perfume to see what kind of scent they gave Aomine. He opened the box, sprayed a little on the back of his hand before taking a whiff. His heart skipped a beat as his blush came back, it was scary how they got his scent correctly. How did Kagami know the bluenette's scent? Well lets say after playing a one-on-one match with him and returning to Kagami's house, the red head couldn't help sniffing Aomine's shirt that was in his hands while the other was in taking a shower.

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates! University is taking much of my time but I'll be free when summer starts! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Another drabble but this time its MuraKaga! :D (You need to squint really hard to see it!) Inspired from a tiramisu I had a few days ago!

* * *

Kagami had woken up early on a Saturday morning, not even feeling sleepy at all. Like usual, he got ready and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. His morning and early afternoon were spent by sitting on the couch and watching tv in boredom, however, a cooking show did spark his interest and he found himself staring hard on the television. The episode was a special episode in which it was all about sweets. This caused Kagami to crave for them, and making up his mind he decided to make a simple cake that he'll later share with his team. Luckily, everything needed to make the cake was there in his kitchen. Wearing his apron, the red head began preparing everything he needed then started to make the cake dough. Suddenly he was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Washing his hands, Kagami yelled to his unexpected visitor to wait. When he opened the door, his eyes widen in surprise. Standing in from of him was the candy-loving giant, Murasakibara Atsushi. "W-what are you doing here?!" Asked Kagami in surprise, still not believing that the other was standing in front of him. "Ah Kagachin.. There was a new candy flavor in a shop here in Tokyo and I came to get it but I lost my way.. Murochin gave me your address and told me to come here.." Kagami nodded his head, though before he could say anything else, Murasakibara had leaned close to him sniffling, which caused him to freak a little as a soft tint appeared on his cheeks. "W-what is it?" He pushed the other away, feeling uncomfortable with their closeness. "Kagachin smells like cakes.." Kagami cleared his throat before saying, "I was baking a cake before you came.. Want to help out?" The red head could see how Murasakibara eyes shined with happiness before he nodded his head. Kagami couldn't help chuckling at how child-like the other was acting, 'Cute!'

They both ended up decorating the vanilla cake with strawberries and vanilla frosting, while the kitchen was left in a complete mess courtesy to Murasakibara's clumsiness with baking utensils.

Bonus part:

While they both were slowly making designs with the frosting, Murasakibara accidentally squeezed the plastic bag too hard, causing some of it to land on Kagami's unsuspecting cheek. This caused Kagami to blink before smiling a little, "Watch out with that! We don't want it all to end up in vain!" He wiped a off the frosting with his fingers before licking it, then licked his lips. "This is really good! We did a great job in making it! Here!" He placed small amount of frosting on his finger and placed it near the other's mouth, before the purple head put it in his mouth and sucked on it slightly. "Delicious, right?" Murasakibara nodded his head, a small flush was on his face, which was unnoticed by the red head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my lack of updates! But I hope I can get the next chapter of Vampiric Love soon! _

This is for MattieMicBrownWilliams! Thank you for requesting! It broke my writer's block for this! Though I don't think I've done a good job on this but I hope you like it! ^ 7 ^/ Also please excuse my mistakes! ^^; English isn't my first language!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Shuutoku high school basketball club was having a match against another high school. They were currently discussing the game plan in the locker room but a certain 3 points shooter wasn't paying attention instead, he was concentrating on his phone.

From: Kagami Taiga

Subject: No subject

Hey! Can you meet me outside?

From: Midorima Shintarou

Subject: re:No subject

Alright.

Midorima stood up to leave, making his teammates protest loudly though he replied with a short answer, "I'll be quick.." Loud chuckles from Takao were heard before he suddenly yelled out, "Have fun Shin-chan!" Abruptly turning around, he glared towards his partner, "Shut up Takao!"

Kagami was waiting for his boyfriend, Midorima while leaning on the metal rails, deep in thoughts. Who had thought that they would end up together in such a relationship? That certainly made everyone shocked, especially the Generation of miracles. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a tall figure walking near him, so he stood up straight and smiled. Midorima kept his straight face as he asked, "Why did you want to see me? The game will start soon." Kagami smiled at the other, "That's not the correct way to greet your lover.." Said the read head as he moved closer to him while placing his hands around the green head's neck, before his lips met Midorima's in a short but passionate kiss. Moving away a little he noticed the slightly flushed cheeks of the other player. Kagami's smile grew wider as he moved his hand to hold the other's and leaned on Midorima. "What was that for?" asked Midorima, while pushing his glasses upwards using his free hand, still feeling embarrassed about Kagami's show of affection. "That was a special good luck charm from me!" Kagami felt his hand being held tighter as he noticed a small smile forming on Midorima's lips, "Idiot.." Kagami hummed slightly, "But you still love me!" "Of course I do, which makes me an idiot as well.." Replied the Shuutoku player.

Meanwhile as this scene was occurring, certain basketball players who had colorful hair colors were currently hiding behind a corner.

"Damn that lucky Midorima! Why did he have to go and date Kagami! Ow Kise you idiot! Stop pushing!" Said Aomine in a loud whisper as he pushed Kise back. "But Aominecchi! You're taking a lot of space!" Whined the flashy blonde player, as tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't help thinking, 'Why Kagamicchi?!' A heavily black aura can be felt forming around Kuroko, as low murmurs where heard coming from him. "Kagami-kun is my partner and classmate. We are very compatible with each other. It should have been me there with him.." Akashi didn't say anything, but he had a dark glare on his face and was holding a pair of red scissors. Murasakibara had a frown on his face, his pack of chips was forgotten.

This is how the Kiseki no Sedai act when they are feeling jealous.


End file.
